dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Anime Battle Royal
Description Anime protagonist battle royal. This fight basically puts every anime protagonist I want in one all out battle royal. Dragon Ball vs Naruto vs One Piece vs Bleach vs Fairy Tale vs Jojo's Bizarre Adventure vs Fist of the North Star vs Sword Art online vs Death Note vs Phoenix Wright (Why not?) File:Anime Battle Royal.PNG|TheBlackDragon4 File:Anime Battle Royanle.png|HumbleDoggo Pre-Fight Goku was training on Earth, getting ready for the upcoming tournament when a bright light suddenly appeared. Goten ran outside to see what was happening. There was a flash, and Goku was gone. Goku has been Taken Konoha: Naruto was studying in his study. Buroto was about to come in when an explosion happened just outside. Naruto ran out of his office, a figure was standing in the smoke Naruto ran toward the figure but he just raised his hand and a portal opened, swallowing the 7th Hokage whole. Naruto has been Taken On the high seas, Luffy and the crew were on their ship. Suddenly, a huge wind blew and lighting struck the ship. The pirates ran outside to see a man. Without saying a word, the man hit Luffy with a beam of energy and teleported both of them away. Luffy has been Taken Ichigo 's sword struck a Hollow and pulled his blade from his head. Ichigo: Dammit! How many of them are in the city. ???: 56 currently. You wont be able to stop them all alone. Ichigo: What the? A man in a hood walked up to Ichigo and surrounded him in bright light. The wrapped around him, then unraveled. Ichigo has been taken Inside the Fairy Tale Guild, Natsu finished his meal and went to the job board. Looking at the board he found a job that sounded fun and a little bit of a challenge. He walked out and instantly ran into a hooded figure who sent him through a portal. Natsu has been Taken Jotaro walked out of school and stared at the sun. He sighed and started to walk home. Suddenly A young Kid walked out. ???: 一緒に来て欲しい Jotaro: What? The Kid lashed out white tendrils to grab Jotaro. Star Platinum grabbed the tendrils but they wrapped around him too. The tendrils pulled them into a portal and the figure walked away. Jotaro Kujo has been taken. Kenshiro was meditating in his chamber, A loud bang was hear outside. Kenshiro got up and started walking toward the sound. Suddenly, a wave of white light burst through the chamber, absorbing Kenshiro. Kenshiro has been Taken. Kirito walked into his room. He set his stuff down, laid on his bed and activated the nerve gear. Little did he know, that once activated it, it pulled him, and his avatar into another world. Kirito has been Taken Light Yagami sat at his desk scribbling into his notebook. He had just finished putting a name in when he heard a voice behind him. ???: Light Yagami. Kira. Light turned around and saw a black hooded kid in his room. Light: Who are you? How did you... ???: I need you to come with me. Light stopped and then smiled. Light: And what if I don't. ???: I don't think you won't. I can give you what you most desire. Light: O.K. then. ???: Ryuk, you can come too. The Shinigami got off the bed, looked puzzled at the kid, and then followed him and light through the portal. Light Yagami has been taken. Phoenix Wright stood in court, his mind runing through the scene in his head. The accusesd looked at him, pleading. Pheonix imgained he was in his shoes, more people were theor that night but there was one person who hadn't. Pheonix pointed right at... he never got the change. A portal opened up below him and he fell through. Phoenix Wright has been taken ''' The heros woke up in a large barren desert. A large city appeared in the distance. In the center there was a large column. Goku: Where am I? Who are you? Naruto: Im wondering the same thing. Light: Did he really have to knock out all of you. Kenshiro: We were just kidnapped without warning. Light looked toward the top of the column. Light: So why did you offer to me? ???: You seemed like the only one who would willingly come. I would have taken you if I needed to. Everyone looked at tje strange hooded figure at tje top. Luffy: You were on my ship! ???: Please do not question it. Now for the tournament. Goku: Tournament!? Kirito: Please no. ???: Yes. A tournament between the 10 of you. The winner will bethe ond who survives the longest. If the opponent is not killed, they are still a combatant. Ichigo: What if we just killed you now? Ichigo releases a sword blastbut it just fazed theough the figure. ???: Did you think I would let you hit me. Now. The fight will begin in 5 minutes. Prepare yourself. Everyone slowly walked away to get ready. Unsure of who they would fight. Except one. Pheonix: Wait. Why am I here. I have no combat experience. ???: You have potential. Pheonix: ok then? Ready? Here we gooooo! Goku flew right toward the kid who fired a sword beam. Ichigo notices the attacker and jumped to fight him. Goku fire some quick energy blasts to test his power. Ichigo dodged most of the energy and cut through the last one. Ichgio fired a sword blast at Goku who also easily dodged it. Ichigo turned into Banki and blasted Goku with a powerful attack. Goku fell back and when he got up, he saw a black cape go behind the pillar. Goku dashed around it as Ichigo fired his Getsiga Tensho. Goku easily dodged the blast and punched Ichigo into the pillar. Goku then flew up and blasted a Kamehameha at Ichigo. Ichgio tried to dodged but the blast disintegrated his left side. Ichigo fell down dead. '''10 Combatants Remain Kenshiro punched Luffy, but his rubbery body just absorbed the punch. Kenshiro looked at the kid as Luffy pulled his arm back and punched Kenshiro. Kenshiro flew back and landed on his feet. Luffy stretched his arm back. Luffy: Gomu Gomu no Bazooka Luffy sent his fists flying toward Kenshiro but he activated Munno tense. The attacked passed right through him. Luffy ran at him and tried to punch him but Kenshiro grabbed him and threw him at the pillar. Luffy goes third gear and sends his fist back words. Kenshiro also winds up his punch. Luffy flings his punch as Kenshiro does the same. The two collide and a shock wave erupts. Luffy looks at Kenshiro. Kenshiro: Onae wa mou shien de du Luffy feels his arm expand. He cries out in pain but his arm doesnt explode. Kenshiro looks in shock as Luffy deflates his arm. Luffy: was that supposed to be fatal? Luffy punches Kenshiro up into the air. Luffy: Gomu Gomu no Elephant Bazooka! Luffy pummels kenshiro until winding his arm back. Kenshiro starts falling as Luffy fires his fist into Kenshiro's skull. His head explodes into paste. 9 Combatants Remain ''' Natsu and Naruto met in an explosions of fire and dust. The two leapt back and stared at each other. Natsu: Fire Dragon Roar! A column of fire shot toward the Hokage. Naruto jumped out of the way and summoned some shadow clones, the clones jumped at Natsu who started punching the clones to dust. Eventually the clones dog piled him but Natsu exploded in a fiery charge. Naruto summoned a resengan and threw it at Natsu. Natsu stuck out his hand and grabbed the resengan. He tried holding it back but eventually gave up and tossed it away. At that moment Naruto ran toward him grabbed him. He threw the dragon slayer away and charged a rasenshurigin. He trapped him in a vortex of energy. It held for over a minute and when he pulled it back. There was nothing but the clothes. '''8 Combatants Remain Jojo punched at the black swordsman. Kirito dodged his punch but was hit by star Platinum. Kirito flew back t and starred at the man walking toward him. Kirito: I cant see whats hitting me. That's a problem. Kirito attacked the stand user, cutting across his chest. Kirito leapt out just before the stand could hit, leaving an indent in the ground. Kirito ran in to strike again but Jotaro stopped time, walked up to Kirito and repeatedly punched him. Kirito felt all the blows simultaneously. He fell to his knees. Jojo looked down at the kid. Jotaro: You fought well. But this tournament is mine to win. Kirito suddenly punched Jotaro in the gut. Jotaro took a step back as Kirito brought out his second sword. Kirito If he can attack with an invisible weapon, and he can teleport, then I just have to kill him before he can do either! The swordsman rushed to Jotaro and started slashing back and forth. Cutting the stand user. Every time Star Platinum tried to punch him but he just dodged it every time. Kirito swung the sword one last time and beheaded the Jojo, who fell on the floor. 7 Combatants Remain Light swung a punch at Phoenix who easily ducked. The boy who brought them here looked down at them. ???: This was a mistake, I shouldn't have brought them here. Phoenix uppercuted Light and ran toward him. Light kicked his legs out from beneath him. Phoenix then grabbed his shirt and punched him the face. Light: Alright, that wasn't fun. Ryuk, can you help me. The shinigami grabbed him and flew up into the air, Phoenix watched the two hover. Phoenix: Come on, I don't to kill anyone or end up dead. Light smiled Light: Bad news for that second part. Look to your left. Phoenix looked as the Rasengan that had been thrown hit him. blowing a hole his chest. Phoenix gasped, and fell down dead. 6 Combatants Remain Kirito's sword blocked the fist of Luffy. Kirito dashed forward and swiped at Luffy. Luffy easily dodged the swing and punched Kirito up into the air. Kirito spun in the air and brought his sword down, the blade hit Luffy and squished the pirate. Luffy sprigged up and punched Kirito backwards. Kirito brought out his other sword and swung both at the incoming arm. The two clashed. Kirito held the arm back. Luffy went third gear. He fired his other arm. It broke through his black sword . Hit the hero of SAO, and broke his neck. Kirito screamed as he fell down. Luffy smashed the body multiple times. 5 combatants Remain Ryuk carried Light toward the top of the pillar. Light looked down at the final 5 fighting each other. "Light: These 4 are going to be more difficult to deal with." Ryuk:" I count 3, where's the forth?" Light:" What?" Light turns around as Star Platinum punches him off the pillar. Jotaro stares from the bottom of the pillar. Star Platinum was far enough away so that it just felt like someone punching him. As light fell, Ryuk flew down at him. The Shinigami picked him up and started carrying him but star platinum jumped off the building and chased after them.Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:TheBlackDragon4 Category:Anime Only themed DBXs Category:Battle Royales Category:Fairy Tail vs Naruto Themed DBX Category:'Dragon Ball VS Naruto' Themed DBXs Category:Fairy Tail vs One Piece themed DBXs Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant